The one that got Away
by Akane Izo
Summary: It's a bittersweet story of two people who fell in love in the beginning, and fell out of love in the end. It's a bittersweet story needed to end, for another to begin.


**Title**: The One that got away

**Summary: I**t's a bittersweet story of two people who fell in love in the beginning, and fell out of love in the end. It's a bittersweet story needed to end, for another to begin.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail in any means.

**Warnings:** Grammatical and spelling errors. AU.

* * *

_It's a bittersweet story of two people_

_who fell in love in the beginning, _

_and fell out of love in the end. _

_It's a bittersweet story needed to end, _

_for another to begin._

* * *

"Mom!" a little girl of crimson hair stood giddily and ran towards her mother figure. Her mother was a red-haired beauty, known for her genuine looks but most of all her kindness at the heart. Little Ria dreamed someday to become like her mom, Erza. Someday, she'd be a _fairy queen_ too, like what most of her neighbors call her mom.

How Erza found her daughter will always be a mystery to Ria, as the little girl was sure that it was her little secret to keep. This place, where the river meets the land, Ria found childish content and peace. She was six years old, and the world was sometimes frighteningly big that even little Ria's bravery couldn't face yet. Here, she felt _free_.

"I see you always come here, Ria. Though, you should've told us first so we won't worry about you too much." Erza's statement was firm, but her voice was filled with warmth and love that only few people close to her could hear.

Ria's face fell, pout emerging from stubby cheeks meaning she was sorry about it. Erza couldn't help but admire her daughter's gushing cuteness- was she this cute from childhood too? Ah, maybe not. Childhood for her was a tragedy back then. But now, Erza's really sure. Ria won't go the same path as her childhood did for she and his husband will love her more than enough to fill their child's life with happiness. She's sure, too, that no matter how many times Ria would say she'd want to become like mom, Erza knew that her daughter will become even greater than what she herself became. "Now, how will I ever get mad if you keep making faces like that? Come now, why don't you go see your Dad. I saw him bringing a present earlier.." Erza smiled playfully, easing her fingers from Ria's red locks.

It's when her face lit up and when she kissed her mom on the cheeks that made Erza's smile grew even softer at the gesture. Ria was a bouncy Daddy's girl, she wouldn't be surprised to see her already running and disappearing through the upward grassy slope after waving a big goodbye. But what caught the mighty Titania off guard was when her daughter spoke all too excitedly, "Don't worry about me, Mom! Raven-jii-chan said he'd take care of me!"

_Raven-jii-chan…._

"Ria…" Erza started, worry lacing her tone for once, "Who.. is this Raven-jii-chan?"

"Eh? Raven-jii-chan is my fairy friend who lives here, mom!" The young girl replied cheekily, confident of her answer. After all, the reason why she came to love stories about fairies, magic, and anything enchanted, was her mom who always told her enticing bedtime stories.

Then there was silence after the fading footsteps.

"I see you've already met Ria.." she whispered softly in the wind, so gentle and low, but she knew he'd hear it anyway. There's another astounding silence that reigned over the river bank, but when a faint glimmer of blue crawled its way out from one of the night-colored leaves by the nearby tree, Erza felt a familiar presence. It was a presence she once knew, and once cherished. The soft tinkling in her ears brought a wave of nostalgia; it was then she realized how she missed hearing it.

_Heh, it's not like I planned it. Must be in your blood to attract weird creatures like me._ If one is to see the scene unfold, it would seem that the redhaired woman was content on hearing the almost non-existent gentle chimes tinkling in the wind; but if one would be keen enough to know and listen, it would appear that the silent voice was coming from the little ball of azure resting upon Erza's fingers.

"I guess so.." A soft giggle escaped her lips, already used to the nonchalant replies of the other. It felt forever since they held a conversation like this. "So, _Raven-jii-chan~ _How was my daughter to you?"

_ Meh. Nothing different from you. Hardheaded, hot-tempered, childish, cute, and very, very curious about anything. What kind of stories do you tell her, anyway? That child almost never shuts up when asking about fairies and stuff. _It said.

"Hmmmm, only the things you used to tell me." Erza replied with a playful tone.

_Tch, I never thought I was an exaggerating storyteller for you._

However, it was when she also realized what the word _used to _meant exactly. Upon seeing Erza's chage of expression, it's almost as if the next words came out like a habit. _Geez, get over it already. Don't make it feel like I regretted doing it. You know losing wings isn't a great deal for me._

"Liar. Of course it is, but I guess no matter how much I feel guilty about it, the past won't undo itself..." Erza replied, slowly folding down to her knees and into the carpet of green grass. To which the voice replied, _But if you wished to undo the past, that would mean you won't have Ria as your ever lively offspring, you know._

"I know..."

_Good, now stop that face. I've had enough from that kid earlier._

* * *

_Once upon a time, a story began_

_A tale of love sprang_

_Between a mortal and a fairy_

_A story involved by fate and magic_

_Two of which that rarely exist together._

_But two were foolish to believe_

_That love can conquer all_

_So when fate played a joke_

_The joke was played on them_

_One lost his wings, and one found chance to live_

* * *

"I have to go.. Surely, they're looking for me now.." Finally, after all the awkward conversation that turned out to be refreshing to the memory, Erza almost never wanted to leave but then she remembered her family waiting.

_Yes, they are looking for you. You should go do that. _

Erza hesitated to stand, wanting to be with his presence longer, but the little light on his palm had urged her to, flickering instensely. If this was long ago, it wouldn't be just _lighting, crawling, or flickering _but a handsome face with a scowl and worried steel grey eyes telling her what to do. But this was now, this was him no longer able to fly or change into a more human state. This was now, when he was just a little ball of blue symbolizing what's left of his magic force.

_Take care._

"I'll visit here often with Ria. You wouldn't mind some extra company, would you?" Erza smiled, although a bit more forced and sorrowed.

_Eh, both of you will never take a no for an answer. _The voice retorted, but in the spaces of his lines he was glad and only wanted the other to cheer up.

"Good! I'll bring pies next time!" Erza clapped her hands together before breaking out to her unusual shy expression, pouting and looking sheepish down the ground, "...Gray."

_What?_

The redhead didn't reply her thought. _'In another life, I would be your girl. We'd keep all our promises. Be us against the world.'_

Instead, she clamped her shaking lips shut and shook her head, "Nothing. Good night!"

* * *

Gray watched as the woman she loved came and walked away from him again, regretting the time that he could've had the chance to hold her hands. Gray regretted that he wil never be with her in this lifetime, but no, he never regretted trading the chance to love her as a human mortal for saving her life.

In another life, maybe. In another life, he would be her man; he'd be the man to keep his promises to love her more; It would be him and her against the world. In another life, he would make her stay, so he wouldn't be the one to say she was the one that got away.

* * *

_It's a bittersweet story of two people_

_who fell in love in the beginning,_

_and fell out of love in the end._

_It's a bittersweet story needed to end,_

_for another to begin._

* * *

**A/N:** Ahahahhaa! Hi! It's been a while, isn't it? I'm glad to whoever is reading this story that you made it to the end. I have been out of the GrayZa fandom for long, I don't even know if this makes up for my absence anymore... and I made it a sad ending. I succeeded in making myself cry, damn.

Anyways, it's good to see you guys again!^^. Did you like it?


End file.
